1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since golf club heads have a weight distribution, the resilience coefficient is not even at each position on the face surface. There exists a maximum resilience point on the face surface. When the impact point is close to the maximum resilience point, a great flight distance can be attained. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-267438 discloses a golf club head which can be adapted to swing form of each golf player by devising on the position of the maximum resilience point.
With respect to the golf club heads, in addition to the flight distance, directionality of the hit ball is also important. The directionality of the hit ball is affected by the moment of inertia and the position of center of gravity of the head. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-195005 discloses a golf club head which can improve the directionality of the hit ball by appropriately defining the depth of the center of gravity, and the moment of inertia. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-188190 discloses a golf club head which can improve the directionality of the hit ball by appropriately defining the distance to the center of gravity and the position of the sweet spot. United States patent corresponding to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-267438 is US2004-176180 A1. United States patent corresponding to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-195005 is U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,905. United States patent corresponding to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-188190 is U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,572.